Marionette
by WhippedByAnAngel
Summary: Caught in the midst of his brother's political career, Castiel must do whatever he needs to in order for Michael to stay on his pedestal. Even if it means that he'll have to hurt the person he cares about the most in the process. Not that he didn't do it before, anyway. Dean/Castiel. Destiel. SLASH.
1. Pulling the Strings

**AN: **Hello! Another multi-chaptered story! This plot has long been in my mind and I couldn't resist anymore. So I decided to write it alongside _Puzzle**s**_. Yes, I know what this entails, but I solemnly swear that I am up to good...that is I'll update both stories as fast as I can. Don't worry as of the moment, I'm already typing away the fifth chapter of **_Puzzles_ **so no biggie! I hope you enjoy this one. I will be, that for sure. I'm finally writing something about two topics I love! Business and Politics!

**Disclaimer:** SPN isn't mine. `nuff said.

* * *

**_Marionette_**

**Chapter 1: Pulling the Strings**

* * *

The flight to New York wasn't as smooth as he had predicted. There was a slight turbulence in the air that made the plane, as well as his stomach, giddy. He wasn't really afraid of flying; he just had this deep sense of self-preservation. He was a doctor after all.

He tumbled on his way out of the plane, his dizziness tripling when he started walking to the arrival area. He didn't know if it was because he hardly got some sleep last night or it was his anxiety for the turnout of the event eating him. As he neared the arrival area, he pulled out a pair of shades and a cap and put them on. He casually strolled into the area, hoping that no one would notice him. _Wishful thinking._ He knew the disguise turned out to be futile when he suddenly heard rampant camera clicking and light flashes bombarding his vision. He groaned mentally.

"...ah, Mr. Novak, how do you feel about the—"

"Do you think it will be a success this—"

"Sir, sir, what would you like to say to your fellow—"

He kept walking, pointedly ignoring the paparazzi and hoard of interviewers trying to keep up with his pace. It was a good thing he invested in brisk walking. This occurrence was another reminder that it was indeed a wise decision to buy himself a condo unit in New York rather than crashing in overpaid hotels with a heavy luggage on tow. With him merely holding a briefcase and a small bag for his laptop, it was easy enough to outrun the media.

It wasn't that he was an actor. Far from it, he'd like to believe. He was a doctor; a surgeon. He did his work behind closed doors and would very much like to keep it that way but sadly, as a part of the Novak family, he understood that he couldn't really have the privacy a normal person would have. Sometimes though, just sometimes, he wished people started minding their own business.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw four men waiting for him wearing identical white suits that were very much familiar to him. However, one reporter didn't seem to get the memo and lightly bumped into him. He was pushed forward, but not hard enough for him to fall head first on the floor. A string of apologies fell from the reporter's mouth. Fixing his posture, he turned around and smiled gently at the reporter and told him it was okay. Flashes started to once more cloud his vision. He raised his hand to remove his shades, signaling the media that he was going to talk.

There was an abrupt silence and the flashes died down.

Cerulean eyes were revealed.

"I'm sure everyone is as excited as I am for the Gay Pride March happening later this afternoon here, in the very heart of the city that never sleeps. Our group would like this to be an event everyone, whatever sexuality, will enjoy, regardless if it will be successful or not. So to my fellow gay men and women, put your left foot forward and join us as we show off our pride. Our identity. Our sexuality." He said all of this with a serene smile on his face. For a moment there was a hush as the reporters and interviewers tried to hang on to every word that he said.

After the brief answer, he placed his shades back, gave a curt nod, turned his back once more on the media and walked towards the four men. As he reached them, one took his brief case, and the other took the small bag the contained his laptop. He was led to a secluded area at the back of the airport where a white Ferrari 360 was waiting for him.

He languidly walked towards it and slipped into the back seat when the right car door was opened for him. He sat beside a gray-eyed man with dirty blond hair who gave him a small smile.

"Castiel. How was your flight?"

Said man stared ahead as the engine started. "It was… unpleasant."

"That is most displeasing." The other man nodded sympathetically.

"Thank you for finding time to fetch me from the airport, Michael."

"It's the least I could do. Will you be staying?" Michael asked, his eyes scanning the smart phone he was clutching with his right hand.

Castiel paused for a moment, and then shook his head. "I plan on flying back tomorrow."

"Stay." It wasn't the tone of someone asking a favor. It was definite and firm. Only a deaf person wouldn't be able to distinguish the underlying truth that it was, in fact, an order.

There was silence for a few seconds. And then a nod.

"Okay. I will be cancelling my flight, then."

"That is thoughtful of you to do so." Michael said with no gratefulness in his voice. Castiel merely shrugged in reply.

The engine stopped in front of a luxurious condominium. The driver and the man sitting on the passenger seat stepped out and stood by the car door on Castiel's side.

"I will be seeing you." Michael said, turning to Castiel for a reply. The blue-eyed man nodded.

With that, Michael moved towards him and knocked three times on the car door window. The man nearest to the car door opened it and Castiel stepped out. The second man handed back to him his light luggage. Before he could enter the building however, Michael called for his attention.

"I have read somewhere that learning to say "yes" brings positivity to a person's life."

It was not like Michael to share something like this. Not like him to share something at all. Castiel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but he nodded anyway.

"Thank you for your advice." The car door closed and the white Ferrari drove away.

He reached his unit in a span of ten minutes and was pleased to find it just how he left it a month before. This meant that none of his siblings, and he had a specific sibling in mind, tried to temporarily stay in the unit or use it for reasons that Castiel might just want to burn the whole place down if he'd known. He carefully placed his laptop on the desk, along with the brief case. He got his phone from the pocket of his jeans and instantly dialed a number. He sat on the bed as he waited for Balthazar to pick up.

"_Cas, darling?"_ A voice greeted him.

A small smile broke into his face. "Finally here."

"_That's fantastic! When did you get there? I should've fetched you!"_

"It's fine. Michael took care of that. So how are the preparations?"

"_Marvelous. We're almost done here. You go take a rest first, honey." _

Castiel found himself nodding even if the other man wouldn't be able to see it. "I see. Are you sure, Balth?"

"_Yes, darling. You stayed up late last night for this, and you flew out earlier than expected. So take a rest, you deserve it. Let me handle this."_

"Fine. I'll be seeing you later." He ended the call and closed his eyes for a moment, relishing the silence. Begrudgingly, he opened his eyes, took off his shoes and climbed to bed.

* * *

They were heading to Manhattan for the victory party. A lot of press media would be attending, as well as politicians. Even Michael would be there since Hhe was one of the sponsors of the march. The event turned out to be a success, at least, for Castiel. The participants roughly increased by 10% compared to the participants of last year and more importantly, no mishaps happened. Well, if you call a transvestite suddenly coughing out his fake teeth a mishap, then one mishap did happen.

He glanced outside through the window, loving the view of New York's skyline. The blackness of the night complemented the pretty lights of the many skyscrapers greatly. He was currently on the back seat of one of Balthazar's luxury cars.

"You should consider moving here, seeing that you love it here so much." Balthazar suggested, leaning closely to also look at the view. He placed the weight of his chest on Castiel left shoulder and put a hand on the right.

Castiel's eyes drifted to their forms, seeing how they were pressed against each other but decided not to comment about it. "And you should consider how it would look like first, before painting your Audi with the colors of the rainbow."

Balthazar moved away and faked an insulted gasp. "How dare you, Castiel! It represents our colors!"

"No, you just wanted to have an excuse for a rainbow-colored car. Car enthusiasts will kill you for your sacrilege." Castiel shook his head, smiling.

"Oh come on, now, why would I do that, darling? I would never use the group's name in vain! Isn't that like our commandment number one?" Balthazar said defensively, although he himself was smiling.

"Don't worry, I won't tell."

Balthazar let out a soft laugh at this and clasped Castiel's shoulder. "I missed you too much, Cassie. It's so good that you're staying."

"How did you know I will be staying?" Castiel eyebrows knit in confusion. He didn't remember telling anyone _yet_ that he would be staying in New York indefinitely—as long Michael needed him.

Balthazar suddenly had a deer in the headlights look but it was gone in the next second. He smiled widely. "You are? That's fabulous! I was just fishing!"

Castiel looked at him suspiciously but decided to let it go. He nodded. "Yes, Michael asked me to stay."

"I see… I'll have to thank him when I see him later, then. God knows how much I want to take a hold of you."

"I fly to New York every month." Castiel pointed out.

"But you don't stay, darling; you always fly back to Kansas by the next morning." Balthazar whined.

"I work there, Balth. A lot of people rely on me back there."

The Brit sighed. "Of course, I understand." He cupped the other man's cheeks and ran his thumb through Castiel's stubble. "Learn to take a rest, okay?"

Castiel merely nodded and then turned away. Balthazar sighed again. After a few more minutes, the car finally halted. Castiel stared at the building, his eyes tracing the name of the establishment. _The Salon At Per Se. _A doorman opened the car door for him and he stepped out gracefully. Cameras started to flash as he moved aside to allow Balthazar to step out as well. Once the Brit was out blowing kisses to the cameras, Castiel shook his head and moved to his side. They linked their arms together and smiled at the cameras as they entered the restaurant.

The place was beautiful... elegantly designed. It wasn't over designed as he had expected. There was a beautiful balance between elegance and the colorfulness it needed to exude since it was a gay party after all. Castiel inwardly smiled at what he knew was Balthazar's effort. The Brit was the only one capable to pull something like this. And this was confirmed when they walked under a rainbow for an arc. Really, Balthazar and his fascination with rainbows.

"So, darling, what do you think?" Balthazar asked as they were led to their table by a restaurant staff. People were turning their heads to their direction, and even some were raising their wine glasses towards them.

"I'd say job well done, Balth. You really outdid yourself this time."

Balthazar shoved him playfully, his eyes crinkling in laughter. "You really flatter me sometimes, Cassie."

He pulled out a chair for Castiel, which had the man looking at him with a questioning glance. Balthazar merely insisted. Shrugging, Castiel sat down and muttered a soft thank you. Balthazar only beamed at him as he sat down beside him.

Castiel looked around. He saw a great deal of familiar faces that smiled or winked back at him. He even saw the recently out-of-the-closet NBA player Jason Collins sitting not far away. His gazed stopped abruptly when he saw Michael at the other end of the area. Their eyes met and the politician merely nodded at him before a squat local politician took his attention away. Balthazar seemed to be doing the same as him because he suddenly tugged at his elbow.

"Look, Cassie it's the hotshot law—" Before he could look at what the man was pointing at however, a loud booming voice disrupted every conversation inside the venue.

"A flashy evening everyone, Garth Vader is in the house!"

Castiel turned incredulously at Balthazar who only gave him an embarrassed smile. "You let Fitzgerald host _this _event?"

"He cornered me yesterday." Balthazar shuddered, trying to push the back memory.

Castiel rubbed his temples profusely, his dizziness threatening to come back. Suddenly, their table was under the glare of a spotlight.

"—recognize the forerunners of this event, our beloved Castiel Novak and Balthazar Roche! An inverted triangle of applause, everyone." Castiel inwardly groaned as both of them stood up. They simultaneously took a bow and then sat down again.

"—yes, yes, I know, I'm awesome. We're awesome. Right? So before we start the activities planned for this evening, let me share a joke I've found on the internet… right, here it is. Why are most politicians in the closet or gay?"

Castiel sighed as Balthazar gasped by his side.

"Why?" A chorus of voices asked.

"Because they can only _mandate!_ Garthed, right?" He offered the microphone to the direction of the politicians, but anyone could see it was pointed to Michael.

Castiel cringed. Of all the people, really. "Someone needs to get him off the stage." He whispered.

All Garth received from the politician was a steely gaze with a hanging threat. Garth gulped and quickly pulled the microphone back to him. "Right, wrong politician… S-so uhm, before we eat, here's a dance number!" He said all too quickly as he practically fled from the stage. Music started and suddenly the stage was full of males and females in skimpy outfits that had the audience cheering.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you let him host to teach him a lesson." Castiel mused. Balthazar only gave him a knowing smile for an answer.

The food didn't disappoint. The main course was a balance of green and meaty that Castiel approved of. He did talk to the chef beforehand, back when he was still in Lawrence, through a phone call that he wanted the meals to be a mixture of the food pyramid, contrary to popular belief that all gays wanted to eat was green, leafy vegetables.

A blonde lesbian went up the stage who Castiel remembered as Chastity.

"Hello everyone!" She waved. "Unfortunately, "Garth Vader" had sudden matters to attend to, so I will be your emcee for the remainder of the night."

The people cheered.

"Before we continue anything else, I'd like to mention a few names. We are honored to have you grace us with your presence Senator Michael Novak," Michael gracefully stood up as people clapped for him. "…Senator Raphael Barnes" A dark-skinned man beside Michael also stood up. "…and local representative Zachariah Fuller! It is a pleasure to have all of you with us tonight."

Chastity smiled charmingly while waiting for the clapping to stop. Once the noise died down, she spoke again.

"We'd like to call on Senator Novak to climb up the stage to share with us his sentiments about the event."

Michael walked towards the make-shift stage with a poise that demanded respect and reverence. A pedestal was waiting for him, and Chastity placed the microphone on the pedestal's holder for the senator. Only camera clicks could be heard as everyone anticipated the senator's speech.

"Fellow citizens—yes, not gays, not lesbians, but fellow citizens. Because in the eyes of the law, we are all equal, or at least, we will be. It has been a pleasure to witness such an event like the Gay Pride March. Even if my brother, Castiel," He paused for a moment to look at Castiel, "wasn't gay, I would still be here to support this minority. But he is, and I love him for that. I grew up knowing that homosexuality is a sin. When Castiel first told me, I was baffled. I had no idea, but hey, that's why they call it coming out of the closet. No one's supposed to know. Long story short, I learned to accept my brother's sexuality. It may not be easy for everyone, but think about it. These people, in front of me, are our blood. They are brothers, sisters, fathers, mothers. I told myself that if I continued to alienate Castiel just because he took one brave step of telling me what he really is, I would've lost my little brother. And I realized how foolish it was for me to even be contemplating about cutting all ties with him. I would probably never forgive myself forever if I let belief and religion come between our bond as brothers. Blood always comes first. At least in this situation, it should be. So to everyone here at the moment, I raise to you my glass, for being brave, for taking that step and marching on to prove to everyone that your are normal. Because straight or not, we are all citizens of USA. We are all equal." A round of applause broke through the crowd, and like a wildfire, suddenly everyone was joining, some even standing as they clapped hard for the senator who vowed to stand for them.

"And before I go, Mr. Roche, this is your cue."

Castiel turned to Balthazar questioningly. Suddenly, all lights were out except for the spotlight that was yet again on their table. All heads turned to them. Balthazar gently took his left hand, smiling sheepishly during the process, and knelt. Castiel's breath hitched, along with everyone who was watching the scene.

_I have read somewhere that learning to say "yes" brings positivity to a person's life._

"Castiel Novak, will you marry me?"

* * *

The woman beneath him moaned wantonly as he worked on her neck, alternating between nipping and sucking. He pushed up a knee between her thighs and was pleased to know how wet she was for him. He could feel his cock slowly hardening against his jeans as he ground his hips against hers. Slipping his right hand underneath her shirt, his hand immediately went to cup her breast, eliciting another moan from her.

"Yeah, baby, moan for me." Dean whispered, his mouth dangerously close to hear ear. He used his left hand to trace her smooth thighs and then push her skirt up to her waist. Before he could pull down her red thongs however, his phone rang.

"Damn it." He cursed, moving away from the woman. He pulled his phone out his jean's pocket and stared at the blinking name in his screen.

_Sam_

Dean cursed his brother, the ultimate cockblock. He turned to the woman who was now pouting at him and forced a smile. "I really need to take this call. It'll just be quick, okay?" The woman just nodded dazedly.

He inhaled deeply, willing himself to calm down and then answered the phone. "Okay, Sammy, this better be good."

"_Oh wait—did I just?"_ Even if Sam wasn't in the room, he knew his younger brother was smirking at his predicament right now.

"Get to the point!" Dean snarled.

"_Right, right. I think it's better if you take a look at the news." _

"Can't you just tell me?"

"_Just go look at the news, Dean. I mean, I've already interrupted you so—"_

"Fine! Just stop talking." Dean cut him off. He reached for the remote control, ignoring the glare of the woman currently on his bed, and turned on the television.

What he saw rendered him speechless. There on the screen was a picture of two men. One had black hair sticking out in odd angles. He had a lithe frame and he appears to be shocked as the other man was kneeling in front of him, holding out a ring.

"—though both Castiel Novak and Balthazar Roche deny past allegations of being romantically involved, the relationship ironically comes out of the closet as wine magnate Balthazar Roche proposes to his long time "best friend", Castiel Novak, the brother of senator Michael Novak and head of the Novak Medical Group."

Suddenly, an amateur video replaced the picture. Dean saw Balthazar get down on one knee and pop the question. He held his breath just as everyone else at the venue gave off a collective gasp.

And then he heard it. That gravelly voice.

"_Yes."_

He switched off the television, and threw the remote control carelessly. It landed on the floor, the batteries rolling out of their case but Dean didn't seem to notice. His heart was beating fast and his cock was no longer hard. He ran a hand through his hair as he tried to get the scene off of his mind. He shouldn't care. He shouldn't feel this way. Yes, he was angry at the man, but it should be because of an entirely different reason and not because he said yes to the fucking wine specialist. It shouldn't fucking hurt, he told himself.

"Hey, are you—"

"Get out." He ordered softly but the woman heard him.

"What? Are you crazy? We're in the middle of—"

"I said get out!" He yelled this time, turning to the woman with a glare. Her eyes widened in fear and she scrambled to get her things and fix her clothes. Running, she showed herself out the room, slamming the door behind her.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Please tell me what you think of it! :)


	2. Love is Timeless

**AN: **Hi! This is finally updated! I'm so sorry for the delay. I have a tedious schedule for the week since I'm having driving lessons. I hope you guys won't mind. There's only one thing you should know about me, as much as possible, I would never abandon a story and keep my readers hanging. So, don't fret, my beloved! I am working on the fifth chapter of **_Puzzles_** as I speak and well, I hope by tomorrow I can already update the story! Here you go, guys!

**Disclaimer: **SPN isn't mine /3 But can Winchester Brothers be? I wonder...

* * *

_**Marionette**_

**Chapter 2: Love is Timeless**

* * *

Castiel's eyes roamed the many envelopes piled on his desk, silently asking himself if he even wanted them open—not that he had a choice. Most of them were from business partners. Of course he had to read every single one of them and _answer_. He knew what they contained even if he hadn't opened them yet. Based on last night's turn of events, these were congratulatory letters for his engagement. Business could be courteous, especially if you are from a powerful clan.

His hand grazed the very top of the pile, tracing the smooth surface of the fancy envelope. He didn't know what to feel about it, to be honest. Balthazar was…a friend. He had never considered him _that_ way. In fact, he has never considered anyone romantically, not after _him._ His hand twitched.

He sighed, realizing that his thoughts led him astray, and that what he should be doing right now was figuring out how to reply to these letters in a small amount of time. He carefully took the envelope on top of the pile and turned it around to get the name of the sender.

_Gabriel Novak_

_Chief Executive Officer_

_Novak Foods Corporation_

Castiel stared at the envelope with caution. It was from his trickster of a brother. Anything could be inside, and it was no secret that he was the favorite target of his brother's pranks. Getting the small knife from the drawer, he held the letter opener carefully and gently opened the envelope. But his effort to keep the letter at arm's length was wasted because fortunately, there was nothing to be alarmed about. The letter was harmless. Castiel felt that this was actually more disturbing. He had an inkling feeling that this was his brother's way of telling him of his disapproval.

The door of his study opened and Balthazar strode in. Castiel stared at him blankly. He didn't know how to regard his friend now that they were _engaged_. After the victory party, Castiel went straight home without the help of the Brit so they really didn't have much time to talk about their situation.

"You're not mad." Was the first thing Balthazar said to him, his eyebrow arched.

Castiel shook his head. "Should I be?"

Balthazar's mouth drew into a thin line as he reached the desk where Castiel was seated behind. "I gave you extra work, for starters." He carelessly took an envelope from the heap and opened it. "Why didn't you ask me for help?"

"You're busy enough." Balthazar searched his face. He knew Castiel was dodging the topic. He knew him well enough to know that the doctor didn't want to talk about their engagement. "Is that from Anna?"

"Huh?" Balthazar furrowed his brows in confusion and then turned to the envelope he was holding. Turning it around, he read the inside address. "Oh, yes. This is from your sister."

"I see. The word travels fast." Castiel commented nonchalantly.

An awkward silence claimed the room. Only the occasional paper tearing and pressing of keys could be heard as Castiel worked on the letters. Balthazar, however, was having none of it.

"You know, Cassie, you should be at least angry. _At least_." Balthazar stressed.

"I thought it was evident enough that I didn't want to talk about it." Castiel replied with a hushed voice. He grabbed another envelope from the pile and opened it, neglecting to be careful. His hands started shaking and he didn't know why.

_Robert Singer_

_Singers Auto _

"What, and ignore it like a bunch immature school boys?" Balthazar countered. He enclosed Castiel's shaking hands with his own. Castiel closed his eyes and sighed, relaxing his body by leaning back on the chair. He gently pulled away his hands on the process.

"Fine. Tell me why I'm supposed to be mad." He crossed his legs and arms.

"I took advantage of you." Balthazar said simply.

"You were under Michael's orders."

"I could have said no." Balthazar insisted. He looked at Castiel with sad eyes. "I knew you only thought of me as a friend, and yet I let myself be selfish." He reasoned. He knew why he wanted to make himself bare to the man in front of him: Castiel was precious. He didn't deserve deceit from him, not when all his life the man lived by it. He was supposed to be his friend—not another man who would use him.

"Michael would've chosen another person then. You saying no won't stop him." Castiel shrugged with disturbing lack of interest. "Aren't you glad it was you and not some random guy I barely know?" He leaned forward and took another envelope. "Or worst… a woman."

Balthazar begrudgingly smiled at his friend's—no, his fiancée's last remark. "I am, Cassie, you don't know how happy I am to have you but..." He paused, his eyes briefly staring at the envelope Castiel was clutching. "…are you?"

And just as Balthazar asked that question, Castiel happened to glance at the back of the envelope he was holding. He froze.

_Dean Winchester_

_Chief Executive Officer_

_Winchester Brothers Corporation_

* * *

"Dean, have you sent the letter?" Sam slipped in through his brother's office. He was wearing a plain but expensive suit and was carrying a briefcase with his right hand. Samuel Winchester was a lawyer. He studied Law in Stanford and graduated with flying colors. He is, at the moment, a director at Winchester Brothers Corporation—and brother to the CEO, of course.

Dean glared at him, pushing himself back from the newspaper he was reading. It had a headline that read "Senator Novak supports union between brother and Roche." Sam had a dark look on his face after reading it that easily disappeared when Dean started to talk.

"`Course Sammy. It's not like I could just ignore an _ogress_ bugging me that I should send a congratulatory letter to one of our board members."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You have to act professional, Dean. That was plain business, no personal feelings included."

"Right. Tell me who let him into our company, again?" Dean's eyes narrowed at his younger brother. Surely, it wasn't him. The last thing he wanted was to have ties with the youngest Novak. He could still remember ignoring Sam for a week after finding out that he had secretly let the representative of Novak Medical Group sign on the company's articles of Incorporation as one of the incorporators.

"We need him—his company. We are just starting." Sam explained, sitting down on one of the leather seats in front of his brother's desk. It was true. Without the big sum the group has invested on their company, WB would be out of the business before it even started. It wasn't easy to gain the trust of different business entities and make them let you handle their contracts. Having the Novak Medical Group was like having "legit" stamped permanently under your company's name.

Dean scoffed. "We don't need _him_. We could've gotten other shareholders."

"Keep telling yourself that. It's not like we can use "_we-had-a-misunderstanding-when-we-were-young"_ as a reason to reject his interest in our company, either. That would be discrimination." Sam told Dean, irritated by his older brother's childish behavior.

"He's the reason our mother's dead!" Dean snapped.

"Oh come on, Dean!" Sam stood abruptly. "You actually believe that? After all this time, you never grew up did you?" He took something from his briefcase and placed it rather harshly on the desk. "He was used—manipulated and is still is, by the looks of his engagement. The newspaper you're reading would prove that much." Dean swallowed hard, refusing to meet his younger brother's gaze. "_And he didn't know_, at that time_._ _You_ didn't tell him."

Dean opened his mouth only to close it. He bit back his impetuous retort that he didn't care, and that in the end the man still betrayed him. He arched his brow at the paper on his desk that was now facing him instead. "What's this?"

"This," Sam pushed the paper towards his brother. "…is an invitation for a Charity Gala the Novak Family Group is hosting. _Tonight._ And before you tell me you don't have time for it—" Sam glared at his brother as Dean snorted. "—I cleared your evening. I can't attend since I have a big case to work on for the week."

"Well, since it's clear that I don't have a say in this, might as well surrender to you my position." Dean spat angrily. He had nearly forgotten that how a bitch Sam could be.

Sam sighed and sat down once more on the leather seat. "Dean, let's not even touch that. Just go, okay? Count is as me asking you a very big favor. We could meet a lot of potential clients there. And you're the one who can convince them best."

Dean didn't like it when Sam played that card matched with his puppy eyes. He sighed heavily, knowing that he would have to go. What were the chances that he'll bump into the Novak, anyways? It was a big event after all, right?

* * *

Castiel froze as he came face to face with Dean. Balthazar kept introducing him to different people he haven't met yet, even if he was in the business for a long time. People go out of their way to meet him, not otherwise. The Brit knew this but he was excited to show Castiel off to everyone he knew. That was how they accidentally bumped into Dean Winchester who was talking amiably to Inias McMorran, the latter excusing himself after Castiel was introduced to him.

Balthazar didn't need to look at Dean's face to know that the man was rigid too. So this was Dean Winchester—the only person his fiancee had eyes for. He scrutinized the CEO of Winchester Brothers for five seconds, giving him a brief full-body glance. Somewhat tall. Nice build. Not sure if blond or brown. Oh, and definitely handsome. He was glad the two weren't in the best of terms or else he wouldn't have Castiel in his arms right now. Unconsciously, he tightened his hold on Castiel's waist.

"_Dean_." Castiel said as if he had breathed for the first time. His eyes hungrily scanned the taller man's face, hastily memorizing every detail. Of course, he had seen him on magazines, newspapers…on television even, but it wasn't as breathtaking as seeing him personally. Dean had changed. That much was noticeable. His thin frame gained a nice width—somewhere in the middle of lean and bulky. His stubble-covered jaw was more defined—all in all his features got sharper, and it was in a good way. The only thing that didn't change was the vividness of his eyes.

Dean must have been doing the same because it took him a moment to greet the youngest Novak back. "Mr. Novak." He said in a stiff tone, glaring at the hand that was nestled comfortably on Castiel's waist. "It's good to finally meet you." He slowly held out his hand and looked at the hauntingly blue eyes of the man.

The doctor titled his head in confusion and something inside Dean ached. He fought back the wave of nostalgia that was threatening to drown him because of a simple gesture. His eyes moved lower to look at his outstretched hand. Castiel caught on with his farce, his face turning blank as he completed the handshake. "Ah, yes. It's so nice to see the face behind the Winchester Brothers Corporation. Your company is already making some good noise."

He pulled his hand gently, feeling it burn. "There wouldn't be any good before the noise if it weren't for your continued support." He said as he kept his rage intact. He wasn't so sure if the rage he was feeling was for Castiel or the man who had his arms all over him. At the back of his mind, he could see Sam smirking at his situation.

Balthazar raised his eyebrow at the eldest Winchester. It was clear that Castiel still loved the man, no doubt about that. But it was surprising to know that Dean loved him back. All this time he thought it was one-sided. And Dean's reputation didn't exactly include engaging with men. It must be the pride talking then, if this Dean didn't want to reconcile with Castiel. And to think he could endure it for ten years, even allowing the man he loved to be engaged to another—a _big wall_ of pride, Balthazar corrected, _justified_, in Dean's point of view,_ with a big reason_. Studying the other man's disposition, he wondered if he could taunt him further.

"Oh, yes, before I forgot," He started, his lips curling upward to feign an innocent smile. "I would like to thank you for your letter of congratulations. It means a lot to Cassie here if his business partners support our marriage." He smirked inwardly at the glimmer of anger that crossed Dean's face, ignoring Castiel's glare at him.

"It was our pleasure." Dean said in a low voice as he held his hand out again, but this time, it was towards Balthazar. "Dean Winchester."

Balthazar took his hand and shook it. The Winchester was gripping his hand so tightly that he winced a little. "Balthazar Roche."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

******AN:** They finally meet! Hurrah! So, the past of Dean and Castiel is still vague but of course, will be enlightened soon. What do you think? :) Please let me know!


	3. First Friend

**AN: **Hello! _**Marionette**_is back on the track! I'm sorry for the late update. Finally, school has started and well, as opposing it may seem, the start of classes for me will mean more updates for you, guys! Yes! I mean it. I'll be juggling between my academics and fanfiction.

I've finally taken a hold of Twist and Shout and...it just hurts so much. Anyone knows how to alleviate the pain?

**Disclaimer: **SPN is not mine, only the grammatical errors. I gain no profit from this.

* * *

_**Marionette**_

**Chapter 3: First Friend**

* * *

There are some people that are meant to stay in your heart, but never in your life.

To Castiel, that was Dean Winchester.

Deeply slighted by the past, Castiel knew that the eldest Winchester resolved to never forgive him for his betrayal. He already knew that he was chasing a lost cause when he decided to invest on the Winchester Brothers Company but he decided to do so anyway. He would never abandon, Dean, even if the man seemed already content without Cas in his life.

So when he was face-to-face with Dean again, Cas couldn't stop the blast of nostalgia, forcing its way through his mind, making him relive the memories he thought he had already buried.

_**18 years ago.**_

Castiel was 10 years old when he met Mary Winchester. He was visiting his sick mother, Rachel, when he stumbled upon the open door of room 402. His father had allowed him to wander outside since an interview was currently being held in his mother's hospital room. Actually, it was more along the lines of not being noticed sneaking out, really.

Castiel was always a curious boy, probably part of the reason he turned out to be what he was. And as a curious boy, the door that was ajar greatly captivated him and before he even knew it, he was inside.

"Oh." A soft voice commented. "I didn't know I had such a cute visitor." A beautiful blonde woman smiled at him. She was resting on her side and was looking at him so warmly that Castiel's cheeks flushed. "And I though you couldn't get cuter." The woman teased.

"H-hello, ma'am." He greeted. His teacher told him to be always polite, even if you were afraid of or angry at the person you were greeting. It was good manners, he was told. "Why are you here?" He asked bluntly, tilting his head in honest curiosity.

"Well…" The woman looked hesitant for a moment, frowning. "…I'm very sick." She turned to him with a smile again. "Why are _you _here?"

"My mom is dying." He answered simply.

"How do you know?" She beckoned him to come near her and the little boy did. When he reached the bed, the woman summoned her strength to lift him up and perch him on the bed. Castiel was too little for his age, even he knew that. She fell back on the pillow again, exhausted.

"I heard the man in white tell my father." He continued, trying to find a comfortable position on the hard mattress. Is it true that mommy will go to a place called heaven if she dies?" He asked, suddenly desperate. If heaven really was how the priest described it, then he hoped in his heart that his mother would go there if she died.

She thought for a moment before replying. "Well, does your mother have a name?"

Castiel nodded. "My mommy is named Rachel, after the favorite wife of Jacob."

"Oh, does she happen to be Rachel Novak?"

"Yes, how do you know? I'm Castiel—Castiel Novak." The little one smiled and her heart clenched at the sight. She had heard of Rachel's condition. The machines were the only one's keeping her alive. There was no cure to her illness, and the doctors were only providing her the utmost comfort they could give before her body gives up.

"Yes, your mom will go to heaven. She is a very good woman." She nodded, amazed at how her statement did wonders on the boy's face. "My name is Mary." She offered.

The little boy's blue eyes lit up even more. "The wife of Joseph?"

Mary laughed, shaking her head. "Well, in the bible yes, but out here I am the wife of John—John Winchester."

Castiel's face scrunched up in confusion, hearing that surname for the first time. Mary smiled and ruffled his hair. "Don't think too much about it."

The boy merely nodded and decided to look around. The room was small compared to his mother's room which was very big. Also, the paint was plain white, dirty even, and the mattress for the bed was kind of hard. It was very uncomfortable.

He frowned. "Why is your room small?"

"Well, not everyone is as rich as you are, Castiel."

"But I'm not rich." The boy pouted.

Mary's mouth curled upwards at the boy's humility. "Your father is."

"Oh, yes. My father has lots of money! He gives me money and I have nothing to spend it on, I just place it on a box under my bed." Little Castiel confessed.

Mary laughed again. "Well, you'll be thankful for that when you grow up." Mary assessed the child. "By the way, how old are you?"

"I'm 10!" The boy chirped proudly.

"Oh, you're just one year ahead my eldest son!" Mary said delightedly. "It would be nice if the both of you became friends!" She exclaimed.

Suddenly, the Castiel wore a panicked look that had Mary frowning. "What's wrong?" She whispered in a soothing voice.

"I don't have friends." Castiel answered in a quivering voice. "Your son might not… find me likeable."

"Nonsense." Mary shook his head, waving a have offhandedly. "I already _love _you and I'm sure my son shares my taste." She assured him, her smile reaching her eyes.

Castiel blushed and smiled shyly. "Thank you."

Suddenly, there was a light shuffling movement from the door and Castiel turned to see a boy almost his age looking back at him with a baffled expression. Time seemed to pass as blue eyes stared into hazel green ones, Mary blending into the background. And then, the illusion broken when the boy's mouth curled upwards into a beautiful smile.

"Speaking of the devil." Mary smiled behind them, amused by the boys' first encounter.

The newcomer stepped forward and smiled at Mary. "Hey, Mom."

"Dean." Mary smiled at his son. She lifted her hands softly, pointing towards Castiel. "This is Castiel. Castiel, my son, Dean."

Castiel smiled shyly at Dean.

"Hello, Dean."

And Dean smiled back just as brightly.

"Hiya Cas."

**Back to the Present**

A loud booming voice brought Castiel out of his reprieve. The three of them turned to the whom the voice belonged, well of course, Castiel knew, but he turned anyway.

"Gabri—"

"Sam?!" Dean bellowed, drowning Castiel's voice.

The lawyer smiled apologetically. "Hi, Dean."

"Hello, Dean-o!" Gabriel greeted the fuming man cheerfully. He stood beside the man and slapped his rear. "What's crawling up your ass man? This is a charity gala and your face isn't keeping up!"

Dean disentangled himself from the man rather harshly. "Who the hell are you?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." The stranger with Sam tutted. "I thought you said he was the best man for the job, Sammy?"

"It's Sam, Gabe. _He is_. My brother just doesn't appreciate being groped in public."

"Yeah." Dean spat and then turned to Sam. "Why are you here?" He demanded, pissed off that his brother had lied to him about not being able to attend the event.

Gabriel stepped in once more. "Easy, Dean-O. Sam is here because of me."

"You?" Dean questioned, his anger only spiking at the short man's interference. He did not like this "Gabe" one bit. And yet the guy sparked something in him…like being annoyed at him was a familiar feeling.

The man nodded. "I'm his client…Gabriel Novak."

_Novak? _Dean thought, frowning. No wonder the man was disturbingly familiar. He was Cas—Castiel's older brother!

Dean blanched.

"Remember me now, Dean-o?" Gabriel smirked at Dean's slack-jaw expression. Castiel peered curiously at Dean, wondering why the man had an almost-panicky expression.

"Y-you're..."

"Your first kiss."

And then exploded a myriad of reactions.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**AN: **Trust me, I don't know what came over me either. Seriously. Can't even imagine it. But it's there. Damn it, it's there. (If you're wondering what I'm bitching about, it's the image of Gabriel and Dean kissing. To be honest, I find it _very_ disturbing.) So uhm. Review? :)


	4. A Parallel between Past and Present

**AN:** Hurray, Chapter 4 is here! :) I hope you understand this chapter, the end part that is. I know everything hasn't been revealed yet and it's taking slow but if you're reading _**Puzzles**_as well, then you know by now that I have the pacing of a turtle when it comes to plot development. I don't want a story to appear rushed or something. But I'll have you know that none of my chapters are fillers, and if they are, then they are there on a purpose. So! Thank you for your continued patience, and here it is. Give me a few more hours and the next chapter to **_Puzzles_** will be uploaded and a new one-shot too!

* * *

_**Marionette**_

**Chapter 4: A Parallel between the Present and the Past**

* * *

"Two shocked faces—_Oh Sammy, any face of yours is adorable_—one livid, _Cassie, brother, don't look at me like that_—oh! And an amused over there. _Balthazar, that smirk is charming._" Gabriel smiled mischievously, counting off the different reactions the group displayed with the words he dropped.

Castiel's glare darkened as he stared from his brother to Dean who wasn't saying anything to prove Gabriel's claim wrong.

"And…" Gabriel looked over past Dean, "…a beautiful smiling face."

Everyone turned to the person aforementioned.

"Anna."

A redhaired woman walked into the circle and smiled at them warmly. Dean immediately recognized her as he moved to make way for her.

"Hello, Gabriel," She greeted amiable, her smile suddenly dropping when she turned to the other Novak, "Castiel." She added as she sent the youngest Novak a simple nod. She situated herself between Gabriel and Sam and studied the people in the circle. Once her eyes fell on Dean, she smiled delightedly.

"And who might you be?" She looked up at him and extended her hand, her palm facing the ground. Gabriel hid a knowing smirk while Castiel wasn't as successful trying to hide his scowl.

Dean smirked, knowing very well who she was and her relationship with Castiel. "Dean Winchester, CEO of Winchester Brothers Corporation." He gently held her hand and kissed the back of it. "And my fair maiden?"

Castiel felt his stomach churn as he witness the scene before him. Bile was threatening to rise from his throat but he composed himself and settled with looking away.

"Anael Novak." Anna blushed, her hand moving back to her side. "You can call me Anna."

Sam looked unimpressed, already knowing that his older brother knew exactly what he was doing to Castiel. He cleared his throat and Dean threw him a glare.

"Oh," Anna turned to Sam, "Did I interrupt something?"

Sam forced a smile and extended his hand. "Sam Winchester."

Anna took his hand but her eyes moved to Dean once more as she mumbled, "Hello, Sam. It's nice to meet you."

"Earth to Anna! I'm pretty sure the one you're making googly eyes with is called Dean." Gabriel pointed out. Anna blushed once more and smiled at Sam apologetically.

"I'm sorry. It's just... your brother seem very familiar…" She trailed off.

Dean shook his head. "I'm pretty sure I would have remembered such a beautiful face."

Balthazar rolled his eyes and then turned to Castiel, silently asking through his eyes if the man was okay. Castiel merely shook his head and determinedly looked at anywhere but his sister and Dean. The brit tried to hold his fiancé's hand but Castiel stepped away.

"I think I might need to rest now, I suddenly don't feel good." He said quietly, hoping nobody would question further his abrupt departure.

"Do you want me to take you to your room, Cassie?" Balthazar offered.

Castiel shook his head and gave his friend a tired smile. "No, thank you."

Dean watched this interaction from the corner of his eyes as he plastered a smile at Anna. _Engaged my ass. _He thought smugly as he stared at Balthazar's helpless expression when Castiel started to walk away into the direction of the bathrooms and the elevator leading to the suites.

Dean suddenly felt a sense of déjà vu as he stared at the man's retreating back.

He could hear that Anna was still talking to him but suddenly his feet started walking towards the same direction Castiel went and when Anna grabbed his arm to ask what was wrong, he shrugged her off. Anna looked at the group, confusion etched on her face, clueless about Dean's sudden change in attitude towards her but Sam understood.

He smiled at her apologetically.

* * *

Castiel knew someone was following, the fall of steps behind him was evidence enough, so instead of going straight to the elevator, he took a turn to the right and stopped in front of the bathrooms. It was probably Balthazar so it was wise for them to talk here where he could escape into one of the stalls.

He wasn't prepared for vivid green eyes however.

Time seemed to stop as they stared at each other, very much so warped into each other that they wouldn't even notice if someone happened to pass by them on their way to the restroom. Dean turned his hands into fists as he mentally scolded himself for being always drawn to the man, even after everything that has happened between them but continued to stare nonetheless. He always got lost in those pools of blue, and any hatred he harbored didn't hinder that.

10 years happened and it was still there.

_Everything was still there._

"Hello, Dean."

_Fuck._

_Dean tentatively licked his lips as he stared at his best friend who had greeted him. Cas was smiling at him, his eyes crinkling with the muscle movement. Dean couldn't think of anything more beautiful and suddenly, before he could register what he was doing, he was walking towards his best friend, trapping him against the wall and claiming the other boy's lips._

Castiel didn't know what transpired after his greeting—he could only feel Dean's lips crashing against his as the other man encircled his arm around his waist and held him tightly. He was roughly pushed against the wall, Dean's arm being sandwiched by the concrete and his back. He clung on Dean tightly as he finally responded with matching fervor.

_It was slow at first, Dean trying to gauge any reaction at from Cas since the other boy seemed pretty much shocked with the bold move he did, but then Cas started responding and everything was alright and it felt amazing. The slow kiss turned fierce and before they knew it they were flushed against each other, passionately kissing as they held onto each other—all their pent up emotions poured into the kiss._

The kiss was bruising and Castiel could feel his lip break at the pressure of Dean's lips but he paid no care. Dean didn't seem to mind the taste of blood too because he only increased the pressure and he could slowly feel himself hardening.

"_Fuck, Cas."_

The sound of his voice seemed to put him out of his trance and suddenly he was pushing Castiel away from him, his breathing hard and labored. Castiel's eyes were wide and blown with lust as small puffs of breath came out of his puffy lips.

Without another word, Dean turned around and walked away from him.

Castiel stared for a moment at his retreating back, making no attempt to stop him or call him back for that matter. He was unsure of what had fully happened, if it really did happen.

Once he got around the thought that it did happened, the realization that it was very much alike their first kiss knocked his breath away.

_Cas sunk down on the floor, breathless and weak in the knees, confused about the kiss and why Dean had to leave him hanging. _He closed his eyes and buried his face on his arms, shame and longing coursing through his veins.

And the tears came.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Okay, end of chapter. If you didn't quiet understand the last part, take a look at the chapter title. It'll help. You can make suggestion, small little things that you'd like to see on the story and I'll try my very best to insert them. :) Tell me what you think? Reviews help greatly.


End file.
